Magrut
Magrut is the main character of Lust Grimm, Lust Friend and Cow Girl Ending. Appearance During Lust Grimm, Magrut's appearance is not shown in detail. His sprite on the map shows him to have short brown hair and wearing a blue hoodie and black pants. In H-scenes, Magrut appears as a blue silhouette with little detail. The silhouettes show that he has short hair and also reveal that he has the proportions of a child. In later games, H-scenes now show Magrut's actual appearance, confirming that he has dark brown hair and dark eyes. On the other hand, his map sprite now shows him with black hair and wearing a white shirt, blue jacket and blue pants. Personality Despite being the main character, relatively little is known about Magrut's personality, due to most of his thoughts and spoken dialogue not being revealed to the player. One fact that is certain (and critical to the plot) is his habit of holding onto his old children's books and never throwing them out, even when the books are worn out and his mother offered to buy him new ones. He is also willing to help his friends with their schoolwork, as demonstrated in the first scene of the game. History Ever since he was a young boy, Magrut enjoyed picture books and refused to throw any of them out. This habit caused Rotkäppchen to fall in love with him. Lust Grimm At the beginning of the game, Magrut is in his room with a friend, having just helped said friend with his school work. The friend thanks him for the help and wonders why he has so many books, then leaves. Magrut then hears a voice coming from one of his old picture books. He is thus drawn into the book. Magrut wakes up in a strange house and is greeted by a talking chicken who introduces himself as Primary. Primary explains the nature of the world: men often are drawn into this world and become trapped, and the dominant species are Succubi who rape men to death. Primary advises Magrut to remain in one of the world's refuges for safety. Magrut leaves the house and notices a page from a picture book, containing a picture of Little Red Riding Hood. He then runs into the mysterious Chloe, who is seemingly the only human woman in this world. Chloe notices the page and gives him the cover of the book it belongs to, suggesting that he should search for the remaining pages. When Magrut leaves the village, he runs into Fess, one of three powerful succubus sisters. She challenges him to a fight, demonstrating the sexual nature of combat in this world. Fess refrains from using her full power and eventually teleports away, leaving a warning that she won't hold back the next time they meet. Magrut travels across the world searching for the pages. The story revealed in the pages is a modified version of Little Red Riding Hood. One recurring person he meets is Emilyn, a man crossdressing as a woman who behaves flirtatiously towards him and often provides assistance. He encounters Fess again at the door of a house (belonging to Little Red Riding Hood, from the sign in front), but she whimsically runs off without a fight. The door of said house is locked and he is initially unable to enter. At one point, Chloe asks Magrut to find Primary and deliver a letter to him. Magrut finds Primary outside an unknown house in the forest to the north and hands over the letter. Primary reveals that, in the letter, Chloe has stated that Magrut is the key towards freeing all those trapped in the world. He then reveals his own history: like Magrut, he also doesn't remember how he came to this world, but he was helped by another (Chloe in his case). Magrut then heads off, but is intercepted by Rotkäppchen, a powerful succubus who describes herself as their leader. She declares her love for Magrut, and blasting Primary out of the way when he tries to intervene. Rotkäppchen leaves, claiming that they will definitely meet again. Primary recovers and advises Magrut to be careful. Continuing his search for the pages, Magrut comes to the roof of Daydream Tower. The black-haired succubus Manuve appears and introduces herself as the eldest of the succubus sisters. However, she says she does not intend to fight and leaves. At one point, Magrut must pass through the Underground Waterway to proceed, but a locked door stands in his way. Emilyn directs him to a tunnel in Lacrima Village that leads to the hidden village of Back Cover. Here he finds the famed scholar Herman, who explains more about the world: it is one of the stories of the Brothers Grimm, altered by a succubus into its current state; humans who read it are sucked in, with women immediately transforming into succubi; men who are drained dry by succubi turn into a character in the story (a process he calls Grimmification), resulting in the talking animals and other fantasy creatures; reassembling the picture book with the seven pages will free the trapped humans; the pages are invisible to succubi until they are touched by a human. Herman asks Magrut to obtain the remaining page, something he can't do himself since, like the succubi, he can't see them. After collecting the final page, Magrut deduces from the pages that Rotkäppchen was attacked and turned into a succubus by other succubi. He hears her voice, asking for help and apologising to those drawn into the story. However, Manuve and Ideal (the middle sister of the three succubus sisters) teleport into the room. Manuve incapacitates Magrut but decides not to rape him, advising him to accept living in this world. If he refuses, she tells him to come to their home of Howling Castle where they will subdue him. Magrut wakes up to find the pages and book cover stolen. Magrut enters Howling Castle. In the dungeon he finds an imprisoned Chloe, who frees her. He defeats the two younger sisters but learns from Ideal that Manuve is not in the castle; she has gone to Back Cover to cut off any remaining method of escaping this world. While hurrying through the tunnel to Back Cover, Magrut encounters a group of succubi that is too large for him to defeat. Emilyn appears and reveals himself to be Ludwig Emil Grimm, the youngest brother of the Grimm siblings. Ludwig sacrifices himself to defeat the succubi. Back Cover is filled with an army of succubi brought by Manuve. Herman has devoted himself to a magic ritual that weakens the succubi, but he is running out of power and asks Magrut to defeat Manuve. Magrut hurries off but finds Chloe instead, who explains her purpose and reveals that she was actually Manuve in disguise. After Magrut defeats her, Manuve says that her subordinates are still around, only for a loud explosion to occur and all signs of the other succubi to vanish. Manuve realises that Herman sacrificed himself to defeat the other succubi and decides to retreat. She hands over the completed picture book to Magrut and tells him to go to Little Red Riding Hood. Magrut returns to Little Red Riding Hood's house and encounters Rotkäppchen again. She reveals that she was expecting him and explains how she fell in love with him because he, unlike the other children, never threw away her book. Primary jumps into the house and is revealed by Rotkäppchen to be the Hunter, another character originally in the story who was Grimmified by succubi. Primary, having regained his memories, wants the world to return to normal but Rotkäppchen refuses as this world (and her current power) let her be with Magrut. Primary attempts to blow himself up to defeat Rotkäppchen, but she survives with no apparent harm. Magrut fights and defeats Rotkäppchen, seemingly causing her to give up. She tells him to return to the real world via a portal in the back of the house, which should also free everyone else, and asks that he not forget her. Magrut returns to the real world, but Rotkäppchen speaks up and says that she won't give up that easily, resulting in the Normal End of the game. Magrut finds himself back in his room, which is the same as before except for a red book that has fallen to the floor. Feeling that he's forgotten something, he opens the book and is drawn back in. It transpires that the picture book is actually missing fourteen pages, not seven as originally thought. Obtaining the remaining seven pages is necessary to uncover the true mastermind. After obtaining the second set of seven pages, Magrut heads for the mysterious house in the north (which the player is now aware is the house of Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother). Inside he finds Rotkäppchen, who welcomes him and explains more of her motives. After a second fight, Rotkäppchen returns to her senses and is horrified at her actions. A mysterious hooded figure appears and expresses disappointment at the outcome. They banish Rotkäppchen but lets her say some final words. Rotkäppchen asks Magrut not to forget her, which annoys the hooded figure further. Finally, the hooded figure tells Magrut to spend the rest of his life wandering this world, as reward for defeating Rotkäppchen. Magrut is sent to a strange otherworldy location, consisting of purple blocks floating in the void. He finds crystals which produce a voice when touched, revealing the following: a succubus admired the stories of humans and wanted to write her own; she contacted the Brothers Grimm (hiding her true identity) with the intent of writing a story that would surpass theirs; but she was obsessed with bad endings and her story was not recognised like those of the Grimms'; she wanted to express the beauty of bad endings to the world and therefore decided to rewrite one of the Grimms' stories. At the end Magrut finds the hooded figure who reveals herself as Lust Reaper, the succubus described in the crystals and the true villain of the game. Congratulating Magrut on being an ideal hero, she challenges him with the intent of making him lose and thus creating a bad ending. Rotkäppchen, despite not being able to appear personally, gives Magrut her power while weakening Lust Reaper, allowing Magrut to prevail. Lust Reaper relents and decides to release all those trapped in the book. The men and succubi vanish as the credits roll. Finally back in his room for good, Magrut looks around briefly before walking out. Rotkäppchen appears in the room. She thanks Magrut for saving everyone and for not forgetting her, and says that she will never forget him. This results in the True End of the game. Several additional cutscenes are available if the player completes the Sonne Labyrinth, the third and final one focusing on Magrut. This shows him in a book-filled room with Rotkäppchen. She thanks him again, says that the story is returning to its original form and everyone will be restored, and bids him farewell. Lust Friend Note: The following section includes information from untranslated sources, and is subject to change. At the beginning of the game, Magrut finds himself again mysteriously transported to a world dominated by succubi. This time he has been brought here by Fess. She tells him that, if he helps her build a tower for her kind, she will return him to his former world. While exploring and gathering materials, Magrut encounters a human girl named Mea, who is also from another world. After gathering the materials for the first expansion to the tower, he also encounters a mysterious blonde-haired succubus called Shandilla, who teleports away after a short conversation. After getting all of the materials needed, Shandilla reappears and reveals that she's taken control of the tower, and dares Magrut and Fess to stop her. Magrut climbs the tower and defeats Shandilla, only for her to reveal that she was merely acting like the mastermind and Fess was simply a mind-controlled pawn. The one pulling the strings is Empress, the ruler of the succubi. Empress is working to stop the eventual destruction of the succubus world by absorbing the human world (which would make all the men food for succubi and transform the women into succubi). For this purpose, she had Magrut gather materials to get the power needed, and she also needs Magrut's body. She takes Magrut's body, killing him and forcibly closing the game. When the game is reopened and that save reloaded, Magrut ends up at the start of the game. However, the first enemy doesn't appear and Empress (through Fess) notices his reaction and deduces that he remembers previous events. She shows him the now-ruined Fess Town and explains how she has the power to rewind time, though this hasn't allowed her to stop the destruction on her own. Then Magrut ends up in the starting house with a now-free Fess. When Magrut return to the tower to confront Empress, there are two diverging paths depending on whether the player chooses to defeat or befriend her. If Empress is fought and defeated, Fess tells her that she doesn't have to do this alone and that they can work together to stop the future destruction. Suddenly, they sense the same kind of magic as in the bad future. Fess decides to send Magrut back to his world. Magrut reappears in his room, looks around briefly, and leaves. The credits roll, with the ruined Fess Town appearing again. Then there is a mysterious voice, talking about something that will happen the next time she and Magrut meet. Magrut reappears outside his house in Fess Town. If Empress is befriended, the events play out similarly to if she's fought, with Fess attempting to send Magrut back to his world. However, in this path he instead ends up in a strange dark space with Mea. Mea apologises, saying she wants to be with him more, and transforms into Lust Nightmare, the true final boss. Lust Nightmare says she was born from Mea's desire for friends, she brought Mea to the succubus world, but Mea still couldn't find friends here, and Mea is responsible for the destruction of the succubus world. Lust Nightmare says she'll destroy this world for good, mocks Magrut for trying to get along with succubi, and declares her intention to keep him with her forever. In the resulting fight, Magrut talks to Lust Nightmare until she transforms back into Mea, then hugs Mea. They have sex, then Mea thanks him for being her friend and bids him goodbye with a smile. As the credits roll, Magrut reappears near Fess and Empress. The succubus world is now safe. This is the true ending of the game. There is also an alternate bad ending. This is unlocked by defeating a large number of enemies to receive a special badge, which allows Magrut to permanently kill enemies. By killing every enemy in the game, the world map becomes distorted and Magrut must now defeat Dark Fess. If Dark Fess is defeated, the game closes. Reopening the game does not allow the player to do anything other than fight Dark Fess again. Cow Girl Ending Note: The following section includes information from untranslated sources, and is subject to change. This game features an alternate scenario in which Magrut is defeated by the Cow Girl and taken to her house. She explains how he is now her plaything. Each day, the Cow Girl attempts to rape Magrut and he tries to escape from her grasp. If he fails, he is raped for the rest of the day. If he succeeds, the Cow Girl promises to keep trying until he submits. Additionally, each time Magrut escapes, the Cow Girl changes the method she uses to rape him. When Magrut manages to escape the Cow Girl for the fourth time, she drops the key to the house. Magrut picks it up and leaves the house. If he failed to escape on any of the previous days, it is raining and he eventually returns to the Cow Girl, unable to forget her temptations, resulting in the normal ending. If he never failed to escape, it is instead sunny and Magrut genuinely leaves the Cow Girl, resulting in the true ending of the game. Attaining the true ending unlocks rematch mode, in which Magrut is able to challenge the Cow Girl again. It also unlocks a second succubus character, the Succubus Dancer. Lust Memory Note: The following section includes information from untranslated sources, and is subject to change. Magrut does not appear in this game. However, he is referenced in the bad ending of the game, where Guide Succubus says that Manuve will eventually encounter a human boy. Gallery Category:Lust Grimm characters Category:Lust Friend characters Category:Humans